girlier than ever
by icecreamtrucker
Summary: (kind of a AU where deadpool works for sheild) leo has always been manly for a girl, but when she meets deadpool she feels more girly than ever, Deadpool x OC
1. Chapter 1

_I was just sitting in my unbelievably boring math class. The teacher, thought that it helped us learn when he lectured us about the poor language of "our" generation. He was lecturing us about language for god's sake. I remember feeling the excitement at the office calling me down to pick me up. _

_When I had grabbed my bags and gotten down to the front office I saw my sister, Landri waiting for me. I went to say hi to her, and then I saw the tears rushing down her panicked face. Obviously, I tried to comfort her, but I couldn't find out what was wrong. Every time she started a sentence her breath would just collapse into sobs. I had to be strong for her, but when I found out what happened, even I couldn't stop myself from crying uncontrollably. _

_"Your parents have been in a terrible accident." The counselor that was trying to sound slightly sympathetic told us. Even though she was just a cold, hard bitch that enjoyed others pain and didn't care about us or our family._

_I knew that it was bad, without having to ask any questions. But I still asked her what had happened. She just responded with a car crash and walked away like she was on air. Luckily, our parents had a rather large amount of money, so Landri and I would be able to easily arrange a funeral and get a new house. I couldn't stay in my old room; it was too hard with all of my childhood memories. We mostly just muddled through the school year. _

_Landri ended up getting into a moderately good school for science, and then I was all alone. I guess that's when I decided to take up kick-boxing and guns. I always wanted to be that awesome chick in the movie in the leather pants with a giant motorcycle. So, I got one, and I named him Jarred. That was the name of my first pet. He was a goldfish that I kind of overfed. _


	2. Chapter 2

I jump at the sound of my alarm clock, it's around 6:30. I sat up and stretched, and then I stood up and walk over my small apartment to the kitchen. I open the cupboard to see a variety of cereals; I am in the mood for some fruity loops. Then I placed them on the counter. I proceeded to open the fridge and grab the milk. I pour them both into a blue bowl and grabbed a spoon. I sat on the couch and propped my feet upon the white wooden coffee table. I then grabbed my bowl of cereal and started eating. I find the remote under my butt and turn on the TV, after flipping through about twenty channels, I settle for some cartoons.

After I finished my cereal and cartoon. I got up off of the orange leather couch. Then I walk into my bedroom. I open the closet to grab some denim shorts and a simple black tank top. I walk into the bathroom and opened up the shower door. Then I take off my hello kitty pajamas and get in once the water finally decides to warm up.

After my shower was finished, I dress in my black tank-top and shorts. I walk over to the sink and turn on the faucet. I take my blue toothbrush and bubble gum flavored toothpaste out of the floral print cup residing next to the white sink. I covered my wet tooth brush in toothpaste, and started brushing my teeth. When I was done, I spat out the tooth paste and rinsed out my mouth. After smiling at myself in the mirror, and giving myself a thumbs up. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my crappy phone. Then I grabbed my keys off of the granite kitchen countertops and putting on some old vans, and left my apartment. I then got my motorcycle and head out to work.

I pulled up at the coffee shop where I work. After parking my motorcycle I walked into work, I walked in the front door and saw a man with a black eye patch staring at me creepily. Uhh… okay? Well, that's not weird… I walk up to the counter and was welcomed by my manager, Jamie. He's always been super sweet, but I friend-zoned him. Besides, if we ever broke up work would be so awkward! I would probably have to quit and jobs are really hard to find nowadays. Anyways, about 20 minutes later, that creeper with the eye-patch came up and asked me to make him a coffee. He didn't even want any sugar or cream, he drank it black. Only heartless stalkers drink black coffee in the morning, black coffee is for when you're drunk and you don't want a hangover!

He was totally silent. I made sure to keep an eye on him; he just made me so nervous, like I was walking on glass. The rest of work just passed pretty slowly, it was really boring. When I was riding my motorcycle home, I saw a guy in a red costume beating up some poor guy… It was so sad. I couldn't help myself. I instantly parked and ran up and punched the guy in the red suit in the nose.

"What the fuck lady?! I was just doing my goddamn job!" he replied with an annoying witty-ness.

"So you're a hit man! You psychotic bastard! You just can't kill people! That's what police are for!" I said angrily back

"I prefer the term mercenary." He says like a smart ass.

"Shut up you big baby!" I mess up my word in frustration.

Then the guy that was on the ground picked up a pipe, the last thing I remembered is a large metal object hitting the side of my face.

I wake up in a creepy hospital room; it was all white and smelled like lemons. When hospital rooms are white, it typically means that you're dead. Shit! I wasn't supposed to die! Then the guy that I remember in the red suit came into the room.

"Your so fucking lucky that you're not dead." He says in his cocky-ass voice.

I decided not to say anything back, realization that I was naked.

"Why the hell am I naked?!" that was more of a statement than a question.

"the doctors stripped you down." He says simply

"WHAT?" I look under the thin white sheet

"They were bloody!"

"That's the best you can come up with! Who the hell do you think you are?! And how did you even get in here?!"

"Deadpool. The window was open."

"That's a stupid name."

"Hey, bitch you—" he points at me.

Just then the guy creepy eye-patch man enters the room. He was wearing a leather jacket and it looked like it was for a woman.

"Well, Leo. How has your stay been here on the helicarrier?" he said like a hostess would greet you into a restaurant.

"The heli-what?" I replied.

"My name is Nick Fury, I'd like you to join S.H.E.I.L.D. . . "

"No freaking way." I shot back

"I find that you might want to join our team if you knew that we had your sister in custody."

"YOU KIDNAPPED LANDRI! Fine. Don't hurt her and I'll do whatever you say."

"Well, that was easy."


	3. Chapter 3

"First give me clothes, and then take me to see her." I say in a strangely calm tone.

"Oh! Yeah. Here you go." He looks at me handing me a bundle of clothes.

I put them on and then turn back to talk to them.

"Take me to see Landri now."

"We will. After you prove that you can control yourself."

"What the hell? You kidnap me and threaten me with my sister, and then refuse to let me see her?! Do you have a brain? If I were you I wouldn't if you hurt Landri in any way, because I will find you and rip you apart limb by limb!" I shout venomously.

"That's what I mean by self-control, you have quite a temper. It could cause some problems."

"Fine, how long will it take?"

"About a day or two."

"How 'bout three years!" Dead pool interrupted in his pathetically annoying voice.

"Shut the fuck- I mean please stop." I say trying to use some form of self-control.

"See, getting better already!" Nick responds in a weirdly positive voice. "I am going to leave, with Deadpool, and we will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I respond with slight sass. Then I watch them walk out of the room, the doors close and I am alone. I sit on the cold medical bed and then just fell asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and just watch the door. Gently stroking the giant bruise on my face, and waiting for people to walk through the door. I waited and waited and waited. After what seemed like forever the door opened, only to reveal the jack ass; otherwise known as Deadpool. He walks in and takes a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." I muttered trying to be polite but not wanting to talk to him.

"Hi." He responded while crossing his arms and sighing.

"Why're you here?" I asked bored and tired.

"Nick told me to come keep you company." He kept his eyes concentrated on the wall in front of us both.

"Oh." I look at him. "And about punching in the nose the other day-"

"I know you're sorry." He smirks through his mask.

"I kind of regret it, but honestly, you deserved it." I cross my arms.

"fine fine maybe I did." He mutters. We sat there in silence for a moment. "did that piercing hurt?" Deadpool asks pointing to my nose. I look at him shocked.

"uhh a little bit." I play with the piercing in between my nostrils.

"okay." He says and turns back to face the wall.

"Why did you ask?" I question him.

"it seems like a piercing that would hurt." He says looking at me.

"my belly button piercing hurt more honestly." I sigh.

"while we're talking about your looks, you look like a watermelon." he looks at my hair.

"fuck you." I say under my breath The door opens and we both look and see my blonde sister Landri.

"Oh my god what happened to your face leo?!" she runs over to me and holds my chin up.

"I got hit upside the head." I smile with relief that Landri is okay. Nick fury walks in.

"I demand you let me and leo off of this floating thing!" Landri states unprofessionally.

"Leo has a deal with us that if we didn't hurt you she would join S.H.E.I.L.D." nick looks at me. shit. Forgot about that.

"okay but you have to drop off Landri." I cross my arms. "Landri where would you like to be dropped off?" I asked smiling at her.

"RIGHT HERE." She points to the ground. "I don't want to be stuck here with you anymore!" she points to nick fury. "you unreasonable bastard." She mutters quietly.

"okay. come with me." he says taking no offense. They leave the room.

"and then there was two." I sigh.

"you really care about your sister."

"Duh. She's my sister dumbass." I chuckle.

"well I'm going." He stands up.

"Wait!" I semi shout.

"what?" he asks.

"I don't want to be in a creepy hospital room by myself. I face my head away from him with a pout.

"I guess I have nothing better to do." He sits back down. I smile, feeling a small attachment to this shit head.


End file.
